Dusty and Alice's adventures In Pokemon:Shinnoh Region
by DeCode232
Summary: Me and my sister both came up with this we need at least 4 to 5 ocs to start


**Code:OKAY! So my sister gave me the greatest idea in the world!**

**Oshafan3:What did I do?  
>Code:First off if you know and like our story of us in total drama with Pokemon yea yea we will update that once a plot bunny for that story runs around my brain!<strong>

**Oshafan3:Off track, Idea now!  
>Code:Okay so we will need some ocs for this but me and Oshafan3 over here will have a oc of our own who is based on us, we need some other ocs and they will be added whenever we get them but for now we need at least 4 others. Oh yes if marked with a * it means it for your Pokemon as in name of Pokemon nickname you'd call your pokemon its gender, move set, and level. Also if its in a PC please put # by its name or nickname. And please put up two 7 moves per Pokemon please do the moves It'd know at it's level. And please please please <em><span>PM!<span>_ ME THE FORMS! If not then I won't use your character unless you PM them to me!**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:  
>Gender:<br>Friend(s):  
>Rival(s):<br>Family:**

**Personality:  
>Like(s):<strong>

**Dislikes(s):**

**Home town/Region:  
>Looks:<strong>

**Day Wear:**

**Night Wear:  
>Training Wear(Do they dress up differently during training?):<strong>

**Swim Wear:**

**Formal Wear:  
>Crush:<strong>

**How they act around strangers:  
>How they act around friendsfamily:**

**How they act around their crush:**

**How they act around those they hate:  
>How they act around Rivals:<strong>

**How do they act in a battle or contest:  
>Battle Strategy:<strong>

**Battle Cry/How they send out their Pokemon:**

**Says/Quotes:**

**Do they battle or do Contest?:  
>Pokemon:<strong>

***Name:**

***Nickname:  
>*Gender:<strong>

***Level:  
>*Move Set:<strong>

**Pokemon you'd like to catch in the future?:**

***Name:  
>*Nickname when caught:<strong>

***Gender:**

***Level:**

***Move Set:**

Now here is Oshafan3 oc.

**Name:Alice Sky**

**Nickname:Ali,O' mighty one (Dusty only)**

**Age:10  
>Gender:Female<br>Friend(s):Open to Ocs  
>Rival(s):Open to Ocs<br>Family:Chris (Father),Rose (Older Sister),Dusty (Older Sister), Mary(Mother)**

**Personality:Kind,Friendly,Shy,Easily scared (Unless its one of Dusty's Tricks),Quick  
>Like(s):Pokemon,Drawing<strong>

**Dislikes(s):Team (Enter name of rocket,plasma ect.),People who abuse Pokemon**

**Home town/Region:Twin Leaf Town,Shinnoh  
>Looks:Long dark brown curly hair,dark brown eyes.2 inches taller then average height <strong>

**Day Wear:Teal tee shirt with a lighting bolt on it,yellow pants, black sneakers**

**Night Wear:pink night dress with a flower on it  
>Training Wear(Do they dress up differently during training?):See Day wear<strong>

**Swim Wear:Teal one piece with a thunder bolt on it**

**Formal Wear:Long teal dress with a thunder bolt on it  
>Crush:Nope<strong>

**How they act around strangers:Very shy and hides behind Dusty  
>How they act around friendsfamily:Some what talkative,Hyper**

**How they act around their crush:Clumsy**

**How they act around those they hate:Hides behind Dusty or in a bush  
>How they act around Rivals:False confidence <strong>

**How do they act in a battle or contest:very confident  
>Battlecontest Strategy:Impress and pray she makes it to the next round**

**Battle Cry/How they send out their Pokemon:(Enter Pokemon's nickname here) lets get (Enter other words here)**

**Says/Quotes:Lets do this! (Only around Dusty and Scout or other friends),When are you gonna grow up! (To Dusty)**

**Do they battle or do Contest?:Contests  
>Pokemon:<strong>

***Name:Pichu (starter)**

***Nickname:Twilight  
>*Gender:Female<strong>

***Level:5  
>*Move Set:Charm,Thunder shock,Tail whip<strong>

**Pokemon you'd like to catch in the future?:**

***Name:Starly  
>*Nickname when caught:Rainbow Dash<strong>

***Gender:Female**

***Level:Don't care**

***Move Set:Don't Care**

Now for my oc

**Name:Dianna (Dusty) Sky**

**Nickname:Anna (If you want to be very hurt only allows family to call her that),Dusty(She tries to convince people it is her name),**

**Age:11  
>Gender:Female<br>Friend(s):Open to Ocs  
>Rival(s):Open to Ocs<br>Family:Chris (Father), Rose (Older Sister), Alice (Younger Sister), Mary (Mother)**

**Personality:Tomboyish,Sarcastic,Prankster,Funny,Prone to walking into things,Loyal,Brave,Easily embarrassed (only around her Crush),Smart,Clever,Rude(To those who where rude first!),Has a big mouth(She is never afraid to say what she wants)  
>Like(s):Being with friends,Training with her Pokemon,Play Pranks<strong>

**Dislikes(s):Team (Enter name of team rocket,plasma ect.),Bullies, People who think they are a big shot,Pokemon Abusers**

**Home town/Region:Twin Leaf Town,Shinnoh  
>Looks:Short light brown hair with some blond tips that cover half her left eye and light hazel eyes, two inches shorter then average height (So she and Alice are the same height although it looks like Alice may be the taller one) <strong>

**Day Wear:Black tee shirt and midnight blue zip up hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers**

**Night Wear:black shorts and white tee shirt  
>Training Wear(Do they dress up differently during training?):dark gray tee shirt and light gray pants<strong>

**Swim Wear:Black one piece **

**Formal Wear:Me formal wear never I'd use my training outfit urg if you want a long pale yellow dress  
>Crush:Open to having a crush<strong>

**How they act around strangers:Just stands their and will talk after they do sometimes with a annoyed look. Tends to give them Nicknames  
>How they act around friendsfamily:Calls them by nicknames (expect parents) and is just a bit crazy and is always doing something stupid**

**How they act around their crush:Goes quiet,Blushes walks into a lot of things is always tripping over her feet**

**How they act around those they hate:Ha you will never have her act that way around you unless you insult her sister.  
>How they act around Rivals:Loud ready for battles<strong>

**How do they act in a battle or contest:Calm,cool and collective and always has 2 plans  
>BattleContest Strategy:Study,Counter,Combined moves,attack, win**

**Battle Cry/How they send out their Pokemon:(Enter Pokemon's Nickname), time to (Enter something here) or (Enter Pokemon's nickname here), Time to win this thing**

**Says/Quotes: Cinderella walked on broken glass,sleeping beauty let a whole life time pass, Bell fell in love with a hideous beast, Jasmine married a common thief, it was all about blood,sweat and tears because love means facing your biggest fears. (Whenever someone is in doubt or can't face their fear), Home is where you treat your friends like Family and your Family like friends. (To herself at times) Excuse me but do I look helpless? Then no I'm not some stupid damsel in distress so keep on riding past Romeo. (To any boy that thinks she is a helpless princess)**

**Do they battle or do Contest?:Both but mostly battles.  
>Pokemon:<strong>

***Name:Eevee**

***Nickname:Boo  
>*Gender:Male<strong>

***Level:5  
>*Move Set:Helping hand,Tackle,Tail whip<strong>

**Pokemon you'd like to catch in the future?:**

***Name:Don't Care  
>*Nickname when caught:<strong>

***Gender:Don't Care**

***Level:Don't Care**

***Move Set:Don't Care**

**Feel free to add other things if I missed anything.**


End file.
